Last Chance
by RaisaZahra
Summary: "Kau kan akan membelikanku dompet Fusae"/"Yah..ini kesempatan terakhirku"/"Kau kan sebentar lagi tunangan dengan Mouri-san"/"Itu masih 1 tahun lagi, kok"/"Aku akan pergi ke Inggris"/ Oneshoot(Drabble Maybe)-Shiho x Shinichi (Bad Summary - - )


©Aoyama Gosho

.

.

**Warning**

Typo

Bad Romance and Story—

Maybe—OOC

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

**Pairing**

Shinichi x Shiho

.

.

**Last Chance**

Shiho menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang mulai beku sambil sesekali meniupnya untuk menciptakan kehangatan di cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini, salju turun dengan indahnya.

"Kenapa sarung tanganku hilang, sih?" Shiho menggerutu, "Dan, oh.. ya ampun.. kapan Tuan Detektif itu datang?" Shiho melihat jam tangannya sekali—sambil menggosokkan tangannya—

Shiho melihat satu-per-satu salju yang jatuh—dan beberapa jatuh diatas kepalanya—melihat Taman yang penuh anak-anak yang bermain butiran putih itu dengan ceria dengan latar langit yang mulai mememerah.

Melihat tumpukan salju setebal 3 milimeter yang menumpuk di kursi yang ia duduki, dan mendengar langkah kaki berat yang mulai mendekat

"Yo, Haibara" Sapanya santai

Shiho berdiri, memasang muka kesal, "Yaampun.. kau telat 5 menit, Kudo-kun!"

"Yah.. hanya 5 menit, kan?"

"Itu sudah cukup membuatku beku disini" Shiho menaruh tangannya di pinggang

"Yah.. yah.. lain kali kau harus berhati-hati dengan sarung tanganmu" Shinichi menggaruk pipinya

"Lupakan, jadi, kau jadi membelikanku hadiah untuk taruhan yang waktu itu, kan?" Shiho berbicara dengan nada sarkatis

"Yah" Shinichi menghembuskan nafas yang menampakkan kabut putih di sekelilingnya, "Begitulah"

"Bagus" Shiho mengangguk, "Karena ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirku untuk meminta macam-macam darimu"

"Ale? Doushita no?" Shinichi menatap Shiho heran

Shiho melanjutkan bicara tanpa menatap Shinichi, "Pertunanganmu dengan Mouri-san"

"Itu masih lama, kok.. masih 1 Tahun lagi, saat kita sudah lulus!" Shinichi berbicara dengan santai—lagi—

"Itu lama, katamu?" Shiho menyipitkan matanya, "Itu akan terasa cepat"

Shinichi diam, "Hei, kau kita mau kemana?"

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah kubilang aku mau Dompet keluaran terbaru Fusae Brand?" Shiho menjawab dengan nada mengejek

"O-Oh ya.. Aku lupa itu" Shinichi menjawab kikuk

"Hei, Kudo-kun" Shiho—berniat—memulai topik baru, "Err, Bagaimana kabar Mouri-san sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinichi menaikkan alisnya

"Sedang apa dia, dan kenapa kau tidak jalan berdua dengannya?" Shiho berbicara datar

"Anoo, itu.. Ran sedang pergi bersama Sonoko, entah kemana" Shinichi menjawab

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau kan pacarnya"

"Yah.. walaupun seorang pacar, aku tidak harus tahu apa yang dia lakukan, 'kan?" Shinichi berbicara dengan muka kesal

"Oh.. Jika Mouri-san mendengarnya ia pasti akan sedih" Shiho mencibir

"Oi.. Oi..."  
"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mengirimkannya email atau menelefonnya sekarang?" Shiho mencibir lagi

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak harus tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan kan?"

Shiho menatap Shinichi sebentar, lalu melihat kedepan lagi tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, "Kudo-kun.. apa kau-" Shiho melihat plat toko _Fusae_ yang terpajang di jalan, "Kita sudah sampai, sekarang ijinkan aku memilih dan kau tinggal membayar. Dan itu akan selesai"

"Ya, Gampang sekali" Shinichi berbicara dengan muka kesal dan nada mengejek

"Kau mau menunggu di luar atau di dalam?" Shiho langsung mendorong pintu masuk toko _Fusae Brand_ yang—tentu saja—tidak di jaga oleh Fusae Campbell sendiri, seorang pelayan toko berdiri begitu Shiho mendorong pintu masuk dan membunyikan lonceng kecil di atasnya

"Selamat datang" Pelayan itu tersenyum

"Aku membutuhkan dompet keluaran terbaru" Shiho melihat sekeliling toko yang saat itu sedang sepi, hanya dirinya seorang.

"Oh.. tentu saja, anda bisa memilih variannya, ada 3 varian untuk dompet terbaru" pelayan itu tersenyum

"Biar kulihat" Shiho tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu membuka toko gudang penyimpanan yang terletak di sebelah almari pajangan

"Hangat sekali di sini" Shiho mengomentari tokonya

"Ya.." Shinichi mengomentari malas

"Seharusnya dari tadi kutunggu disini, ya?" Shiho berkata dengan nada mengejek

"Hei.."

"Ini Variannya" Pelayan toko itu datang dengan membawa beberapa dompet yang terbungkus kain putih tipis yang merupakan segel Tas itu dan beberapa dompet tanpa segel

"Elegan sekali desainnya" Shiho tersenyum dan memilih

"Hei, ini berlebihan, Miyano!" Shinichi berkata dengan muka kesal

"Tapi tidak ada perjanjian tertulis ataupun lisan tentang itu" Shiho berkata datar

"Kau membeli dua dompet sekaligus, itu terlalu berlebihan!" Shinichi memasang muka lebih kesal

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak bilang sebelumnya tentang pelarangan itu" Shiho masih berkata datar, tapi kali ini melayangkan tatapannya pada Shinichi

"Kau sadar, kau menguras uang sakuku tahu!"

"Sudahlah, toh kau hanya bertugas membayar. Lagipula kau kan kaya" Shiho menjawab lagi dengan enteng

"Itu bukanlah alasan.." Shinichi berkata dengan muka kusut

"Yah.. tidak apa, lagipula ini yang terakhir 'kan?" Shiho tersenyum masam, "Kau akan bertunangan dengan Mouri-san setelah ini.."

"Err.. itu masih satu-" Shinichi berkata dengan muka kesal—masih bermuka seperti itu—

"Tapi itu akan terasa cepat!" Shiho memotong dengan nada yang—lumayan—tinggi

"Miyano..?" Shinichi terkejut dengan nada yang Shiho keluarkan

Shiho menghembuskan nafas, "Jadi, kau belum bertanya kepada Mouri-san bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Err.. aku 'kan tidak perlu mengetahui dia sedang apa tiap waktu.."

Shiho melirik Shinichi dengan heran, "Hei.. Kudo-kun.. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Mouri-san?"

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena kau terlihat tidak memperhatikannya" Shiho berkata dingin, sedingin tangannya yang mulai membeku—lagi—

"Y-Yah.. Bagaimana tidak?" Shinichi menurunkan alisnya

"Kau terlihat begitu, sangat terlihat begitu" Shiho berkata lagi, kali ini ia menyilangkan tangannya

"benarkah?"

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang bingung atas sesuatu, apakah ada kasus yang belum terpecahkan sehingga kau seperti itu?" Shiho berkata sarkatis

Shinichi terdiam, berpikir, "Ya, ada"

"Kasus apa itu?" Shiho melirik Shinichi

"Perasaan"

"Haah?" Shiho menaikkan alisnya, lalu menurunkannya, "Perasaan apa itu, tantei-kun?"

"Err.. perasaanku berubah soal Ran"

Shiho tersenyum, "Aku mengerti"

"eh?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau.." Shiho menghembuskan nafas yang disertai kabut putih

.

.

"Mencintai orang lain, dan orang lain itu bukan Mouri-san"

.

.

Mata Shinichi membesar, "Miyano?"

"Siapa orang itu?"

.

"Untuk apa aku menceritakannya padamu?" Pipi Shinichi memerah tipis, sangat tipis

.

"Apakah dia.." Shiho melanjutkan tanpa memperdulikan Shinichi

.

.

Rona Shinichi menipis, ia sadar kalau gadis didepannya menyadari perasaannya

.

.

"Shiho Miyano?" . "Kau"

Mereka berkata berbarengan

"Hn" Shiho menyembunyikan matanya di bawah poni rambutnya, pipinya merona tipis

"Yah.. i-itu kau.." Shinichi berkata malu-malu

"Kudo-kun.. Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu mencintai—atau—menyukaiku" Shiho menyembunyikan ronanya dengan nada sarkatis, "Karena kau hanya milik Mouri-san seorang"

"Tidak, Miyano.." Shinichi menggeleng, "Aku serius"

Shiho menggigit bibirnya, "Cintailah Mouri-san.. toh, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Inggris"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya

"Yah.. makanya, kubilang ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk meminta hadiah darimu" Shiho tersenyum tapi matanya menunjukkan ekspresi sendu

"Tidak, kumohon jangan.." Shinichi melirik Shiho

"Oh, kau memohon, huh?" Shiho tersenyum mencibir, "Tidak seperti dirimu, kau tahu?"

"Y-Yah.. itu karena.." Shinichi melihat langit yang sudah berhenti menurunkan salju putih

"Aku akan pergi ke Inggris hari Minggu, 2 hari lagi" Shiho berkata dingin, "Aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barangku, jadi.. Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk jalan bersamamu"

Shinichi mengkerutkan alisnya, "Miyano, katakan padaku"

"Ya?" Shiho membalas tanpa melihat Shinichi

.

.

"Apa kau.."

.

.

"..Mencintaiku?"

Angin mengibarkan rambut cokelat kemerahan Shiho, "Memangnya kau perlu jawaban dariku?"

"Tentu.."

.

.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu jawaban dari Mouri-san" Shiho berlari ditengah salju yang menutupi trotoar, tanpa air mata

.

.

"Miyano! Tunggu!" Shinichi mengejarnya

"_Pergilah, sebelum perasaanku meletup lebih dari ini, kau hanya milik Mouri-san!"_ Shiho terus berlari

.

.

GREPP

"Miyano Shiho, Aku mencintaimu" Shinichi memegang lengan Shiho

Shiho berbalik arah menghadap Shinichi, "Cukup" Katanya dengan senyum mengejek, "Yaampun.. ini konyol sekali, ini bukan film Drama Romantis, kau tahu?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Bodoh, tentu konyol sekali jika aku melakukannya, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengepak barang dan pergi" Shiho berkata dengan nada cibiran yang tajam

"Tidak, kau harus disini.." Shinichi menelan ludahnya, "Walaupun ini sulit, aku.. aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ran"

Mata Shiho membesar, "Cukup, ini terlalu konyol"

"Aku Serius, Miyano"

"Baiklah, lepas tanganku. Aku ingin pulang" Shiho berbalik arah dan membelakangi Shinichi

"Jangan.. aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke Inggris..!"

"Bodoh, Aku bilang aku ingin pulang. Aku akan batalkan rencanaku untuk pergi ke Inggris" Shiho menoleh ke arah Shinichi

"Kau serius, Miyano?" Secercah kebahagian terpancar di wajah Shinichi

"Ya" Shiho mengangguk dan berjalan ke rumahnya

Shinichi berjalan mengimbangi langkah Shiho, "Ba-Baguslah.."

Shiho mengangguk, "Kau tadi benar- benar serius, 'kan?" Shiho berkata dengan nada mengejek

Muka Shinichi memerah ,"Kau pikir itu candaan, huh?"

"Beri aku buktinya" Shiho berkata datar

Shinichi diam ditempatnya dan Shiho terus berjalan, meninggalkan Shinichi beberapa langkah darinya

.

.

Shinichi berjalan mengimbangi langkah Shiho lagi, lalu menghentikan langkahnya

.

.

Ditengah salju yang—tiba tiba—turun lagi, Shinichi menghadapkan wajahnya ke Shiho, menghembuskan nafas hangat ke wajah Shiho dan mendekatkan bibirnya

.

.

Jalanan sepi, hanya seorang wanita tua dengan cucunya yang asyik mengobrol berjalan di jembatan penyebrangan dan beberapa mobil lewat dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Mesum" Shiho menjauhkan wajah Shinichi dari wajahnya, "Kenapa pikiranmu jadi berlebihan begitu?!"

"A-Ano.. Miyano.." Wajah Shinichi memerah

Shiho juga, "Bukan itu bukti yang kumaksud, bodoh!"

"La-lalu?" Shinichi berbicara tanpa menatap Shiho

"Berarti ini bukan kesempatan terakhirku untuk mendapatkan hadiah darimu!" Shihi tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Haaahh..?!"

"Berikutnya, kita akan taruhan lagi, dan aku akan meminta mantel musim dingin terbaru"

"Oi.. Oi.."

"Benar, kan? Karena kau tidak jadi bertunangan dengan Mouri-San dan aku tidak jadi ke inggris" Shiho berkata datar

"He-Hei.." Shinichi memasang muka malas, "Kau serius..?"

Dan ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Shiho.

**Last Chance **End-

**A/N**

*tek* *tek* *tek* *merenggangkan tangan bentar* Oke, fic ke 4.. Last Chance, kesempatan terakhir.. =w=;

—lagi-lagi—Fic kilat ±1 jam =w= ini kayaknya lebih ke Drabble ya? #eh..# maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, dan bad romance =A=

Ada peningkatan dari cerita kedua? *Rose* atau dari cerita ketiga? *Unforgotable Love* —cerita kesatu DISCONTINUED— HooHooHoo.. tolong review ya ;) White Flame enggak apa-apa..

BTW ada epilog, baca ya :9

RaisaZahra

.

.

.

**Epilog** of **Last Chance**

Shiho Miyano—nama gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu—ia mengetikkan nomor di Layar Handphonenya dan menekan tombol _call_

"Moshi-Moshi" Suara di seberang Telefon mengangkat dengan nada ceria

"Jodie-sensei," Shiho memulai bicara, "Aku tidak akan berangkat ke Inggris"

"Mengapa?"

"Ada alasan khusus, maafkan aku" Shiho tersenyum

"Alasan apa itu?"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Jepang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Ya, Moshi-moshi"

00:58 Call Ended

"_Yah.. Aku menyukai Jepang lebih dari apapun, terutama orang yang tinggal di dalamnya"_

**Epilogue**_-_


End file.
